The Time Lady and the Cursed
by thedoctorsgirl42
Summary: River and the Doctor's daughter, Belle who was raised by the Jedis, ends up in Fairytale land where she keeps on bumping into Rumpelstiltskin but not always in the right order. AU obviously :D
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy. Please review **

Chapter 1

Torchwood

The air was cold and the clouds threatened to rain as I walked down the alleyway to meet my old friend. Did I want to be here? No. Mainly because this was Torchwood and my goal in life was to avoid Torchwood as much as possible. After the whole Rose incident I didn't trust them. Not _even_ if it was now run by my old overly friendly captain. Still this could be fun.

I reapplied my lipstick, patted down my suit pants and smoothed my curly and uncontrollable long black hair before walking in. The man with dark hair smiled from behind the desk. "Hi... umm... is this Smith and Jones Frat Forwarding?" I asked as I walked over to the desk shyly.

"No, sorry it looks like you have the wrong building." He faked a sad smile.

"Ah, well thanks for your help anyway." I sighed as I turned to walk back out.

"No problem." He waved me off.

Quicker than you could say Captain Jack Harkness I had turned around, pulled him by his tie and kissed him. When I pulled away the man was delusional. "I thought Jack would have trained you better." I laughed before reaching behind the desk to press the button to unlock the gear like door.

I walked through the opening and down the tunnel until reach another gear shaped door. This place must have either been designed by an engineer or a horologist. I'd add in Time Lord but considering it's Torchwood you can scrub that one. The door opened automatically. Seriously this place had _way _too many security issues to be labelled as outside the government, beyond the police. A ten year old could get in here without any trouble.

However on the other side of the door I was welcomed in by guns. Three to be exact. "Hands where I can see them." I silently complied "Now who are you and what are you doing here?" Growled the man.

"I don't really feel comfortable talking to someone who's pointing a gun at me." Pulling out the scared little girl card.

"This isn't about you feeling comfortable. It's about you talking." He glared as he moved his gun closer "Now talk!"

I waved my hands and the guns went flying in the air. "Now that's better." I smiled.

"What are you?" The Asian lady asked in awe.

"I'm many things but today I'm going with the person who's going to inform you that your security is not up to scratch."

That's when he walked in with his war jacket and that annoying smile of his. "Belle, you're late."

"A Time Lady is never late. Jack Harkness. Nor is she early. She arrives precisely when she means to."

"Tell that to the Doctor." He laughed.

"He's a Time_ Lord_. Aka a man and we all know men are unreliable went it comes to anything." I mocked.

"Well how have you been?"

"I'm not here for pleasantries, Jack. What's the issue; other than your lack of security. Oh and that guy up there. I'm guessing he's your new boy toy." He smirked. "Well if you ask me, he's a terrible kisser. You should trade him in for a new one." I teased.

He's face froze. "What did you do to him?" He barked.

"Oh you know, the usual; hallucinogenic lipstick and all that." I beamed.

"You what?" Yelled the other lady who happened to be in leather.

"Humans, your brains really can't comprehend much, can they?" My father might enjoy the whole re-explaining everything to his companions a million times but it just drives me insane. If they don't get it the first time chances are they wouldn't get it the second, third or fourth time either. "I... kissed... him... with... hal...lu...cino...gen...ic... lipstick." I might have slowed it down a little too much but in my defence she was bugging me. I turned back to Jack. "Don't worry he'll sleep it off."

"He better" He snarled.

"Well back to business. What's the big problem?"

"The rift has been more active than normal."

"Wow, an active rift. Who would have thought? Seriously isn't that why you guys are here in the first place to take care of that?" He frowned at me. "Oh _so_ sorry, continue." I sarcastically remarked.

"There have been vortexes opening up without warning or apparent reason all over Cardiff. We're just lucky that no one been sucked into them... yet."

"Are we talking about timey wimey vortexes, parallel world vortexes or just your average teleporting vortexes?" I sighed.

"We haven't been able to distinguish them yet."

"So what have you done?"

He scratched his head "Umm... well... we...ah"

"I'll take that as nothing." I loved wiping that cocky smile of his off his face. "Fine show me your recent rift activities."

"Come right this way." He led me over to one of the many computers.

The Asian lady quickly pushed Jack out of the way and took control of the machine. At least I wasn't the only one here that knew not to trust Jack with their belongings. "As you can see here, there is a huge increase in the occurrence of spikes." She pointed at the screen but she was careful not to touch it. "If I plug in the times of the vortexes you can see that all the spikes occurred at the same time." Yeah I totally couldn't have worked that out myself.

"Great well I've got to go; see ya." I turned to walk out but the way was blocked by the man and the lady with the leather jacket. Their faces were blank and confused.

"What do you mean, see ya?" asked the lady in the leather jacket. I must get me one of those.

"See ya is a slang term for goodbye. It originated in the United States of America but has become common in English speaking countries due to the prevalence of American television." I explain as if she was dumb which clearly she was.

She rolled her eyes "I understand what see ya means. What I don't understand is why you're leaving without even helping."

As I said; stupid. "There will be a vortex opening up just above us in exactly one minute and forty-two seconds so if it's ok with you I'd like to annualise it."

"Oh my of course, why didn't I notice that pattern earlier." Muttered the Asian lady behind me.

"Don't worry you're only human." I smiled back at her.

"How did you know? You only looked at the figures for five seconds."

"I'm not human. One minute and thirteen seconds."

"Here take the lift." Jack pointed to a platform to my left.

I rushed up the stairs and he joined me. Then the man pressed the button that sent us up towards the ceiling. The ride was annoying long but at least it didn't involve horrible elevator music. We made it just before the vortex opened.

The square was empty, thank goodness and the night air was cold. I soniced the green spiral vortex and looked back at the data. But there was nothing. The sonic screwdriver couldn't work it out. Now _that_ was serious. I turned back to Jack "I've got nothing. Whatever the rift is doing it's tampering with my screwdriver." I sighed.

"I'll ask Tosh if any of her equipment has been acting up." Then his face went ridged. "BELLE!" He yelled as I felt myself being dragged back to where the vortex was.

I wasn't stupid. I knew I might never be able to get back, but at least I'd find out what was going on here and hopefully fix it. "Jack, tell dad... oh he knows."

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you like it. If you review I promise to read and review your stories **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy. Please review **

Chapter 2

The Infinite Forest

Jack became a blur of a different time or a different world. Frankly I didn't know. All I know is that I was falling face first into the ground. "Oww" I groaned as I rubbed my forehead.

Slowly I looked up to see that I was surrounded by trees that stretched all the way to the skies. Okay, that didn't tell me much. I stood up and brushed the dirt off my suit pants and trench coat. I quickly checked that I still had my lightsaber attached to my belt and hidden from view before diving into my pockets for my phone and screwdriver. I pulled out my phone but I couldn't find my sonic. Momentarily I went into a frantic search through my many pockets before remembering I had just been holding it. I glanced at the ground and there it was just lying there as if it was laughing at me mockingly for forgetting its whereabouts. "Screwdrivers" I muttered as I picked it up.

After a quick scan of the area I still had no idea where I was. The sonic was completely unhelpful. I was lost, alone and with nothing but a useless or at least currently useless sonic screwdriver. With that thought I fell lazily back onto the forest floor. Putting my hands behind my head I looked up. I could just see the sky through the leaves. That was it! I jumped back up on my feet. After looking around for the best route I run and bounced from one tree to another and then back to the first until I was amongst the leaves. From there I climbed until I was able to see above and beyond the leaves. I looked around. I could see hills in the distance but they were still covered with the same forest. To my left and right was the forest and there was no clear way out. Maybe this was one of the forest planets. If anyone was taken by the vortexes they wouldn't be able to get back. They would be stuck here forever with no way home.

Slowly I made my way back down. How was going to get out of this one? Hopefully I could just call mum or dad and they could pick me up. That's if I could workout which one of the forest planets I was in. Then I heard him remark "Lost are we?"

I was just about to jump down and say yes when I heard another voice ask "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to help." Replied the first. So obviously they were oblivious to me. Well at least this way I could find out where I was without getting involved in some sort of trouble that tended to follow me wherever I went.

"Well no need. I'll be fine." stated the second voice. I looked down to see that the voice belonged to a handsome man in medieval clothing. With leather like that he must be from a noble family.

The first man replied matter of factly "No, I don't think so." This man was defiantly not human. He sat on a log with a worn and torn cloak and he glittered in the damp forest light "This is the infinite forest. There's no way out. Well except... my way." Now that was interesting. A strange alien creature I have never come across before is the only one who can get me back home. As I said, interesting.

"I want nothing from you." Okay the other guy is just plain stupid. Hot, but stupid.

"Not even this?" I hooked my legs around the tree branch I had been secretly sitting on to swing down and have a better look. Alas I still couldn't make it out.

Though the hot guy saying "My mother's ring" Kinda gave it away "It was just... How did you get it?" He roared.

"The same way I get everything I want... magic." Wait, what? I nearly fell from my hiding place. Now that _can't_ be right. I pulled myself back onto the branch. Magic doesn't exist. Where the hell am I?

By the time I refocused on the two men, they were in the middle of a swordfight. The alien or should I say magician kept on disappearing and reappearing. Not that it improved his sword fighting skills in any way, shape or form. In truth they were both lacking in that department. Woah did that alien, magician, man, thing just heal himself. Now _that_ was impressive. Not many races had that ability. Even the Time Lords hadn't perfected it. The whole regeneration process has a _lot_ of issues; not to mention many possible side effects. Still I would have beaten them both easily. Then again, I was raised as a Jedi since they removed me from my mother's prison cell. But that's the life of an imprisoned murder's daughter, right? Well if you could call mum imprisoned, considering all the times she easily escapes her cell.

The alien, because magic isn't real, so it's just an alien trying to express his alienness in a way that someone as primitive as the swordless noble could understand; at least that was what I was going with. Anyway the alien had the noble pinned to the ground; in hence the swordlessness. As he mockingly asked "Looking for this?" he paused before continuing his mockery "So brave, so gallant, so pointless. Bravery won't get you out of this forest, dearie. Magic will. Trust me; this is a deal you want to make" He leans in closer "because we both want the same thing."

"What's that?"

"Why you and your true love to be together, of course." Did he just say true love? Because if he did; this is sounding less like reality and more like a dream. True love only exists in stories and dreams, right? My parents love each other but I wouldn't call it true love. Like whoever says true love anyway. Okay, obviously that guy, but that's _so_ not the point. "Behold the most powerful magic of them all" I looked back at them to see they were both on their feet and the alien had a bottle of purple liquid. "True love"

Okay that's it. I'm sorry but I'm not about to let an innocent noble be tricked into buying something that didn't even exist. For all you know that could be a bottle of poison meant to kill the person he loves. I jumped down from my branch and stomped over to them, while completely missing the continuation of their conversation. "Look mister, I don't know who you think you are but I'm not going to let you continue this stupid rant about true love. We both know that it only exists in fairytales. Not to mention this whole nonsense about magic."

"Belle" He smiled "What an unexpected surprise."

"What? Wait? How do you know my name? You're not a Carrionite, are you? I've never seen a male one of them before." I mused.

He put his finger to his chin as he muttered "Carrionite, Carrionite, Carrionite," Then something seemed to click in his head as his hand jumped into the air. "Ah Shakespeare. The creatures that used your name to kill you. I don't know if I should be offended or flattered."

"You know me?" It was neither a statement nor a question maybe it was something in between.

"Yes of course... oh." He face washed over with a sudden revelation. "Well there's no point in syncing diaries then."

"Oh not another one. Seriously why can't I ever meet people in the right order?" I moaned.

"All magic comes with a price." He smirked with his overly dramatic hand gestures.

"That was a rhetorical question." I glared as his smirk developed into a bizarre sort of laugh. "And as previously stated, magic doesn't exist." He mockingly put a hand to his heart as though I had offended him. "Well if you're not a Carrionite what are you?"

He put a finger to his lips. "Ah, spoilers." He grinned childishly.

I groaned "Really, really you had to go there."

He leaned in and chimed "I couldn't resist."

"What about a name. Unless you want me to call you 'guy who needs a makeover' or Edward Cullen or I don't know..." I raised my hands in the air "Rumpelstiltskin!"

"I like the last one; though what do you think of Edward Cullen? Do you think it would suit me?"

"Maybe that's because your name is actually Rumpelstiltskin." Mocked the noble man.

"What?" I burst out laughing. "You're Rumpelstiltskin. You're pulling the leg right?"

"I haven't even touched you're leg." He complained "At least not yet in your timeline." He snickered.

"Oh and let me guess" I said in between laughing fits "That's Prince Charming."

"How did you know?" asked Charming?

"Oh my I must have hit my head really hard when I came through that vortex, unless" It couldn't have been a parallel world vortex, could it? That would explain the magic, true love, fairytale characters not to mention why the sonic wasn't working. "Oh no." I sighed.

"I hate to interrupt you're gripping with reality, but Charming has to hide this egg in a belly of a beast and then save his true love." He announced "So if you wouldn't mind standing still for a few moments; that is unless you wish to end like a drenched rat."

I didn't know what was happening but I felt the buzz of static electricity and the scenery blurring with a new one coming into focus. It was moments like this, that I missed daddy's TARDIS. I seriously didn't like this world. Not one bit.

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you like it. If you review I promise to read and review your stories **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the longest chapter I've written. I really wanted to keep all the chapters at similar lengths but his one just didn't want to end. I hope you enjoy. Please review **

Chapter 3

The Distant Castle

I blinked a few times as I took in the scenery. We were now standing on a dirt road surrounded by forest. Not too far in the distance was a castle. "Now dearie, you take care of that egg and we'll see you on the shore." It was only then that I realised he, or should I say Rumpelstiltskin, was holding me close to his side.

"Then you'll give me back my ring?" The prince glared.

"You have my word." He bowed with theatrically.

Charming turned around and marched towards the castle as Rumpelstiltskin turned to me. "So you really don't know me? You're not just playing games with me again?" He asked suddenly timed. I guess he had no one to show off to now that Charming was just a dot in the distance.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what? Trust me dearie, there's _nothing_ to be sorry for."

Without warning his lips were on mine. I tried to push him back but his arms just tightened around me. The kiss was long, deep, and hard and it wasn't until he had me against a tree that he let go of my lips. "You don't love me?" He asked as if it was the most important question in the world.

"I just met you. What do you think?" Before I could hit him for kissing me he had his lips on mine with one hand in my hair and the other around my waist.

I wasn't one to snog a complete stranger, not even with hallucinogenic lipstick on; but he had me against a tree in his arms and well I hate to say it but I was responding. I couldn't help it. He was teasing me to open up and let his tongue in. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I let his tongue in to collide with mine. Suddenly he pulled back. "Do you love me?" he smirked.

"No" I replied sheepishly, not wanting to anger him. "But boy are you a good kisser."

"Good, now where were we."

What? I wanted to scream but his lips were pressed against mine and his tongue was fighting mine for supreme power. It was like I was melting, he was _so_ damn delicious. I let one of my hands slid down his chest. His leather jacket was soft and smooth. My hand started to pat and caress him as it moved from his chest to his back. I pulled him closer to me. My mind was incoherent. All I knew was that I was feeling heat building up inside of me and that having him closer made everything better.

He pulled back "Ah dearest, it seems like you're getting a little too attached." He teased.

That's when it hit me. I hadn't been paying attention at the time. Frankly I had been more focused on getting out of the tree and over to the two strangers or as know them now, Rumpelstiltskin and Prince Charming. Still I relived what they had said...

"What do you know of true love?" Charming mocked.

"Well not so much as you perhaps, but not so little as you might think."

"You loved someone?"

"Not loved dearie..." He smirked before I well interrupt.

As my mind went back to the present I looked at him. "You're curse." I remarked "That's what it is, isn't? That why you keep asking if I love you, because if I do I can break it."

"Yes and we wouldn't want that now, dearest." I tilted my head. Why wouldn't someone want to be freed from their curse? I thought to myself. He laughed "Spoilers dearest, spoilers." Stupid mind reader.

"Oh, I hate you!" I mused.

He chucked "No you don't."

"Oh my goodness, we sound like my parents." I groaned in horror and surprise.

He chucked again "You say that quite often, now _there's_ a spoiler for you." He smiled as though he had told a big secret.

"Good, then I'll have something annoying to remember to say to you, each time you bother me." I poked my tongue out at him.

"Now that wasn't very lady like." He poked me in the chest.

"Just because I'm a Time _Lady_ doesn't make me lady like." I teased.

"Obviously, just look at those clothes. They might make your figure look... ah..." He tapped his finger on his chin "what's that word you use... ah..." He clicked his fingers in triumph "sexy! But they are not appropriate for a lady. Not to mention they're a tad dirty."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well do you see a wardrobe full of appropriate clothing for a lady lying around here? Because I for one certainly don't!"

"I thought you'd never ask." He crossed his arms and pointed at me.

A rush of purple smoke surrounded me "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled out as the smoke disappeared.

"Dressing you of course." He gestured to my clothes.

I looked down to see that I was in a beautiful satin emerald green ball gown. "I hate to sound unappreciative, but this isn't really practical."

"Ah but you look so good in it, much better than that horrid outfit." He charmed.

"Yeah that's until I fall over and smash my head open. I think the blood would probably ruin the dress and we wouldn't want that now would we." I commented.

"I think you could still pull it off; but if you insist I can give you something more practical." He sighed.

He crossed his arms again and pointed at me. At least this time I was prepared from the purple smoke that surrounded me. As it faded away he asked "Is that better?"

I looked down to see I was in a blue dress that finished just before my ankles to stop me from tripping with white sleaves going just over my shoulders. My feet were in silver buckled slippers with only a slit heal. At least they'd be easy enough to run in, if I had to. Covering my back was a green cloak embroidered with leaves. "You're trying to dress me up as Belle from Beauty and the Beast, aren't you?" I pointed at him.

"Well you're name is Belle so I guess it fits." He grinned.

"And here I thought" I walked towards him "you wanted me to love you not some cursed prince." I poked him in the chest to make my point.

He chucked "There's one slight problem with your theory, dearest. There are no princes cursed to look like monsters."

"Well here's your chance to right that wrong and find a selfish prince to curse." I teased.

"All magic comes with a price." He mocked.

"And the prince would be paying it." I reminded him.

"No _I_ would be paying it, because _I_ would lose you." He pulled me into him playfully.

"Ah I see, you think you're the beast of the castle, don't you?" I poked him again.

"Well, I wouldn't be the first to say it." He admitted.

"You're wrong and so is everyone else who says the same. I wouldn't fall in love with a monster. Since clearly we have a thing going on, considering the whole diary thing and meeting in the wrong order. I don't have _things_ with monster. Ipso facto you're not a monster."

"A thing? Is that what this is?" He caressed my face with one hand while pulling me closer with the other.

"Well you tell me." I teased as I placed a kiss on his palm.

His smile broadened "Spoilers"

"Now you're just becoming predictable." I mocked.

With a flash we were gone. As I opened my eyes I could see the castle but from the riverside view. Rumpelstiltskin had his arms around me as we stood on the sandy bank. "Now you were saying predictable." He ridiculed.

"Well you told Charming that, and I quote 'we'll see you on the shore.' That's the castle" I pointed "and this is the shore, so yeah predictable." I beamed.

"Oh, I hate you!"

"No you don't" I smiled back at him.

He let go of me and looked around. "Well Charming is going to be here any minute." To prove his point Charming came crashing out of one of the castle windows.

A dragon stuck its head out trying to fry Charming, but to no avail, as Charming fell into the river with a big splash. "Maleficent?"

"Of course" He smiled as he flicked his hand and a fire appeared.

I jumped over to the fire. The view was beautiful but the river breeze was chilly. He flicked his hand again and a white horse appeared. "Now you're just showing off." I mocked.

"Because you don't show off at all." He remarked.

I just glared back as Charming walked up to us all soaking wet. Now there's nothing like icy water to walk up sleeping ladies. Don't try that one at home unless you have a death wish. "Impressive dearie, very impressive indeed. Come warm yourself."

"I have done what you have asked. Return my ring to me." He demanded.

"Of course, you're in a bit of a rush. How rude of me." He raised the ring in the air for Charming to see. "With this, Prince Charming; you will find her."

Charming took the ring and looked at it carefully as he eased his heavy breathing. He replied "Thank you." As he walked away.

"Something's missing" observed Rumpel as he turned back to face Charming. He crossed his arms and pointed at Charming. I knew what he was doing and it was quite kind of him, but the man called himself a monster so a bit out of character. "Now you're ready for your big moment." He smirked at Charming who was now dressed like a prince in red with silver trimming.

"Why do you want us together? What do you get out of it?" Charming asked and frankly I was just moments away from asking the same question.

Rumpel shrugged "I'm a fan of true love dearie. And more importantly, what it creates."

Charming deciding he was more concerned about Snow White than Rumpel's unhelpful answer. He mounted the horse that reminded me of Arthur and galloped off into the distance.

"Goodbye, until next time." Waved Rumpel, but just before he could click his fingers I grabbed him.

"I don't think so. What do you want with Charming and Snow's future baby?" I demanded.

"Ah, you worked that one out."

"In my world you're a character from a story who tries to steal the miller's daughter's baby. So yeah, I picked up on that one."

"That baby is going to save us all one day. My only concern is the baby's safety."

"Seriously?" he nodded "Okay, this world is just getting weirder and weirder."

"Well until next..." I grabbed him again

"No! No disappearing on me. I don't know this world. I don't know where I am and I don't know where to go."

"Well you can't stay with me!" He flicked me off him.

"Why not? I promise I won't kiss you." I flirted.

"That's not the issue."

"Then what is... Oh my goodness" I slapped him "You're cheating on me with umm, me."

"Now dearest that doesn't even make sense. How can I cheat on you with you? Has the river breeze has given you a chill?" He checked my forehead. "You do feel a little hot."

I pushed him away "Stop playing around! Tell me where am I meant to go?"

"Why don't you just jump through time with a snap of your fingers like you always do?"

"That's an old school Time Lord trick that I don't know because my entire planet with all the Time Lords except my dad were destroyed in the last of the Time Wars, before I was even born!" I screamed at him I hated thinking back to that. I was the last female of my kind. It was hard enough to deal with and I hated being reminded of it.

He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my hair. "I'm sorry Belle, I'm so sorry." I could feel the tears running down my face. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I just leaned into him as though he was the only one who could make things better and maybe he was.

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you like it. Reviews would be very much appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for reloading but there was a typo in there and it was driving me insane so I decided instead of becoming a mad hatter I'd reload it with the changes. I'd just like to thank Moments Spent Elsewhere and Morzan's Elvish Daughter for all their support, you're totally the reason I keep updating **

**I hope you enjoy. Please review **

Chapter 4

It wasn't until he lifted my chin up to look me in the eye that I realised I was crying. "Shhh" he soothed as he wiped the droplets away with his thumb. "It's it going to be ok. I promise." He kissed my hair.

I pushed away from him "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. I don't normally get this emotional."

He laughed "Well there was that time..."

"Spoilers" I mockingly laughed back at him.

"Now, that's the Belle I know... and love." He smiled charmingly as he made a rose appear in his hand. "Here, if you'll have it."

"Why thank you" I beamed as he handed me the rose.

I humbly curtsied and he responded with an elegant bow. "You told me once that this world exaggerated your powers."

"I don't have powers. I have..."

He silenced me with a wave of his hand. "That is an argument to can have in _your_ future."

"Fine and I'll win it." I poked him.

"Ah well since I'm still calling them powers I have my doubts, but you'll find out yourself." He teased.

"What about we skip all this nonsense and you get to the actual point." I groaned.

"You said all you had to do was concentrate hard on where you wanted to be and well you'd be there."

I looked up at him. I could do this. All I had to do was concentrate. I closed my eyes. Just before I clicked my fingers I heard someone call out "Where am I?" I opened my eyes immediately. I knew that voice. I turned around to see him. Oh my goodness; I thought I'd never see him again. "Belle?" He yelled out uncertain of himself.

"Mickey!"

Rumpel glared as we ran towards each other and dramatically hugged. "I missed you so much." He cried.

"Me too, me too." I rubbed his hair. It felt like the softest wool.

"So where's your dad?" He asked.

You see this is where our relationship gets complicated. He's girlfriend Rose, ran off with the doctor (aka my dad) and followed that up with falling in love with him. In the end it didn't work out. Rose, her mum and Mickey were trapped in a parallel world after dooms day. I always felt sorry for Mickey because after the doctor, Rose didn't give him a second glance. He was stuck in the friend book and well it didn't look like that would ever change.

"That's one way of destroying an intimate moment." Rumpel interrupted. I frowned back at him. "This is the part where you introduce us, dearest."

"Ah Mickey, you're not going to believe me but this is Rumpelstiltskin, and this is my good friend Mickey Smith."

"You mean Mickey Mouse?" I elbowed Rumpel in the ribs. "I'll take that as a no." He quickly pulled me back into his arms.

"You said he's Rumpelstiltskin, as in spins straw into gold and deals in babies, right?" Mickey queried.

"That's me" Rumpel smiled. I glared at him "Don't worry, I don't eat the babies."

"Coz that makes it alright to steal people's babies?" I muttered.

"Not steal dearest, I never steal. Just like the Mickey Mouse said. I make deals involving babies. I want every child to have their best possible chance and sometimes that's not with their birth parents." He explained.

I shrugged "See, not _that_ bad, plus he's rich."

"I never thought of you as the gold digger type." Rumpel cheekily grinned.

"This has to be the weirdest parallel world in existence! How did you get here, anyway?" Mickey asked.

"Jack" I groaned.

"You mean Captain Chessecake? Rose said you left him on Satellite something millions of years in the future." He questioned.

"With a Time Vortex Manipulator on his wrist, it really wasn't an issue for him." I explained. I looked back at Rumpel who still had his arms around my waist. "Forget that?"

"Time Vortex Manipulator?" He raised an eye brow and I glared back at him. He leaned down so his mouth was practically on my ear and then whispered "It's completely forgotten." Before he started nibbling my ear. Slowly he moved down kissing my jaw line.

"You two need to get a room." Mocked Mickey in disgust.

Rumpel pulled back and smiled "I have a whole castle full of rooms." Then he went back to sucking my pulse.

Oh my goodness he didn't act like this in front of Charming. Not that I minded but Mickey was right, if he kept this up we _would_ need a room. Maybe he was just jealous. If this is the way he reacts when he's jealous I have to get him jealous more often. I wonder if all him sparkled in the sunlight just like his face. Oh I'm becoming _way_ too attracted and involved with this man. He started to nibble down on my purse as I held back a moan.

"Well I've got to go." Announced Mickey.

"No! Wait!" I called out as I pushed Rumpel back enough so he wouldn't kiss me but he still had his arms around me. "Why do you need my dad? What's going on? Is Rose ok?"

He simply replied "The stars are going out."

I wriggled out of Rumpel's arms as I turned to Mickey. "We need dad."

"Really I didn't think of that one." He muttered sarcastically. "What do you think I'm doing here? Rose and I have been going from parallel world to parallel world but we still haven't found him." He groaned.

Rumpel grabbed my hand and spun me back to him. "It's been happening here too. You told me not to worry."

"Honey" I put a finger to his lips "Spoilers." He cheekily kissed my finger before moving on to the rest of my hand.

"Ok love birds, we need to focus." Interrupted Mickey.

"I...am...quite...focused...here...dearie." He stated the obvious in between kisses that were now going up my arm.

"On the darkness" He grumbled.

"I believe in a thing called love. Just listen to the rhythm of my heart." I sang.

"It's hearts, dearest." Rumpel teased.

"Look I've had enough of this already. Are you going to help me or not! Clearly this problem involves all worlds not just my one and not just yours." Mickey growled.

I looked at Rumpel and sighed "He's right. Besides before he arrived _you_ were trying to get rid of me."

He pulled me in closer "I'll never want to get rid of you." He charmed.

"I need to do this."

He sighed "Yes. Of course you do, dearest."

"Until next time" I kissed the side of his neck as he kissed mine.

I reluctantly walked over to Mickey. "Ah your dress, it's not exactly screaming 21st Century." Stated Mickey.

I turned back around "I hate to say it but he's right, Rumpel."

"Rumpel?" He questioned.

"I thought we had reached the point where we could abbreviate each other's names." I smiled.

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it." He crossed his arms and pointed at me.

When the smoke cleared I was in a blue shoe strap dress that finished at my knees. "Admit it you like being called Rumpel."

"Well I don't unlike it." He grinned.

I laughed at him before taking Mickey's hand and disappearing into another parallel world. While just hoping that I would get back to my Rumpel asap.

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you like it. Reviews would be very much appreciated **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I've been reading too much fanfic instead of writing. Anyway thanks for all the reviews they keep me writing. **

Another Parallel World

Ah I missed the feel of technology. That spark of life that wasn't created by some unknown source that _some_ people are calling magic. I'm sorry but there has to be a more logical answer than that. It's just that I haven't worked that one out yet. "So that's your boyfriend?" observed Mickey.

"I don't know" I shrugged as I looked up at the zeppelin infested sky.

Just in case you weren't aware, that's what happens to London if Germany happens to win World War Two. Not to mention the monarchy is now nonexistent. Personally I thought it was a shame. I always had a soft spot for Lizzy mark two.

"Oh so you just randomly snog strangers all the time then?" Woo now I feel like a slut. Well that's just great.

"No just him." I replied. "Oh come on Mickey," I nudged him "you're not jealous, are you?" I smirked.

"You know I only have eyes for Rose." My heart dropped with that. I thought after all these years he might have moved on. Obviously I was wrong.

I hugged him "Hey, it's going to be alright. One day someone is just going to just drop out of the sky and then it'll be goodbye Rose and hello Mrs. Smith."

He laughed at that as he shrugged me off "You're just as crazy as your dad."

I shrugged "Well we are related."

There was a sudden blinding flash of light. I blinked my eyes a few times before Rose came into view. "BELLE!" She screamed.

"ROSE!" I squealed back.

We ran to each other's side and hugged like crazy school girls jumping up and down while squealing. "Hey girls some of us would like to keep their ear drums intake." Mocked Mickey.

We burst out laughing at him as though he was the class clown. "What do you need ear drums for?" I teased.

"Yeah Rose, did you know that Belle has a crush on Rumpelstiltskin?" Rose's jaw dropped.

"Oh you are _so_ dead." I glared back at him.

"At least I'll die with functioning ear drums." He grinned.

"How... how...how is that ...uh... possible?" Rose stammered.

"Jack got me stuck in fairytale land." I smirked.

"Oh, that was nice of him. Did you meet Snow White?" She joked.

"No, but I did meet Prince Charming and I think I might be married to Rumpelstiltskin." This time it wasn't just Rose's jaw dropping but Mickey's too. "Yeah well we meet in the wrong order or we are meeting in the wrong order. Not to mention I was... or I will be... or ..._whatever_! My future self was... I mean is... living with him." I sighed. "Time travel messes with your head."

"And I thought my love life was complicated." Mocked Rose.

"Well it's always complicated when it involves Time Lords." I smiled. "That's what makes _us_ so great."

"Time Lords" muttered Mickey under his breath.

"I heard that!" I laughed as I poked my tongue out at him. "See my ear drums are still perfectly functioning." I paused before saying "Anyway the lights are going out?"

~W~A~T~C~H~~D~O~C~T~O~R~~W~H~O~~A~N~D~~O~N~C~E~~U~P~O~N~~A~~T~I~M~E~

Rose showed me around this world's version of Torchwood. I looked at the devices they were using to jump across the void. "Ahhh, that's what you're doing wrong." I pointed at the numbers. "Each parallel universe has its own area code number, just like phone numbers. Our universe's starts with 718 the other numbers don't matter except for the teleport base code." They looked at me blankly. "The fourth last digit keeps on changing from a four to a nine. That's the teleport base code. Seriously what do they teach you in school?"

"Things that are useful for everyday life." Pointed out Mickey.

"Yeah well for me that the teleport base code." I ridiculed.

"So if we change it so it starts with 718 it will work?" asked Rose in attempt to change the subject.

"Of course," I replied surprised that she would doubt my superior scientific knowledge. "This is like primary school science to me." Change of subject failed.

"Yeah we get it. You're a Time Lord and a million times smarter than any mere human could be." Groaned Mickey.

"Now you're getting it." I beamed. Quickly I changed the numbers for her. "Here if you don't believe me; you try it first."

Rose took the round device from my hand and pressed it. With another blinding flash of light she was gone.

"What do we do now?" asked Mickey.

"Find you a girl friend." I chuckled.

"What?!"

"I thought it would be more interesting than waiting." I replied.

"Yeah, well no."

"Shame, oh well how do you think dad will react to the new guy in my life?" I asked because that was the question that had been bothering me ever since I decided that Rumpel was a good kisser.

"You really want to know?"

"On second thoughts no."

**Thanks for reading. I hoped you like it. Reviews would be very much appreciated **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Cu Chulainn 1945 for all the laughs. I've decided that Belle's current regeneration is Vinette Robinson mainly because of her hair, which looks like it would be hard to work with. **

**It's been brought to my attention that alas I don't own Once Upon A Time or Doctor Who. I know, who would have thought. Just kidding if I owned them they wouldn't be nearly as awesome, fantastic and brilliant as they are. **

**Anyway enjoy :D**

Chapter 6

Still stuck in a parallel world

I sat curled up reading in a chair by the fire. I sighed as I continued to read. "Let me guess" I jumped with a start as I turned around to see Mickey sitting in the nearby couch. "You miss Rumpelstiltskin." He groaned.

I looked at him in surprise "How did you know? I don't remember teaching you how to read minds." I chuckled.

"Well it has nothing to do with you never stop talking about him even though he's practically a complete stranger to you. Or that you keep drawing picture of a man with a spinning wheel. Not to mention you've been reading every book about Rumpelstiltskin that you can get your hands on including Rump the true story of Rumpelstiltskin. See, I just can read minds."

I laughed "I'm becoming a hopeless romantic. Next you'll be telling me he just happens to be my personal brand of heroin."

"Well you might have a point there" He poked me with a smile on his face. "But he's definitely the lion."

"I'm no lamb" I glared back.

"And he is?" He turned his head to the side.

"Well... no but who cares about stories about sparkling vampires?"

"This is coming from the girl who is possible married to Mr. Sparkles aka Rumpelstiltskin." He mocked.

"No, he cosplays. Moron." I stood in defiance.

"A fairytale character cosplays as a sparkling vampire? Well in that case he definitely doesn't have good taste."

I hit him on the back of the head. "Are you calling me ugly?"

He burst out laughing "Little Miss Egyptian Princess no one could ever call you ugly." For a second I nearly confused him for Prince Charming; that was until he added "Well at least not in that body."

"Moments like these..."

"You need minties." Mickey finished.

"That was not what I was getting at." I glared back at him "And since when do you like Australian confectionary?"

He shrugged in response "Parallel world, they're British confectionary now and man are they good."

"Ah, I've missed Australia" My mind drifted off to a land down under with a certain sparkling bush ranger holding me bridal style kicking open the door of a little cabin in the woods and...

"See here we go again with the daydreaming." He moaned.

"It's not daytime so ipso fatso I'm not daydreaming." I poked my tongue out at him.

"Look Rose will be back soon, after she sorts this Donna thing out, and then we find your dad, fix these lights and before you know it you'll be back in the arms of your cosplaying lover boy."

"They're stars and planets not lights." I pointed out with a smile.

"You know I miss you're old body sometimes." He sighed.

"Is that because back then I was blonde and fair just like a certain Miss Tyler?" I smirked.

"No." He frowned "It's because even though I enjoy doing this whole teasing thing back and forth with you I miss being able to talk to you without it."

I flopped down beside him on the couch. "It's still me" I turned to face him. "I know I can be quite different when I change, but it's still me." I tried to smile but failed.

"I know" He pulled me to his side as we looked at the flames dance in the fireplace. "I know"

"You'll always be my over protective brother from another mother." I nudged him.

"And you'll always be my annoying older sister." He nudged me back.

"So much for wanting a break from the teasing." I chuckled.

He leant his head on my shoulder "Well sometimes I can't help but..."

"Hey I thought you were _apparently_ married." Rose Tyler Moment Killer.

"Rose and about time too." Replied jumping up on my feet. "When are we leaving?"

"First thing tomorrow" She yawned "Right now we all need a good night's sleep. Now bed!" She ordered. As I pulled Mickey up she added "Separately"

"Jealous?" I teased.

"Of course not, _I'm_ just making sure _you_ stay faithful to_ your_ husband." She rebutted.

"Mickey is my brother from another mother not my love interest. That would be..." How to say this without offend or hurting either one of them "...weird." Awkward silence "Goodnight" I chirped before running up the mansion stairs to the bedroom I was staying in.

I was just glad to be out of there with dreams waiting of a strangely handsome near stranger who was just waiting for me to drop in to his life once more.

~~P~L~E~A~S~E~~I~N~S~E~R~T~~S~O~M~E~T~H~I~N~G~~F~U~N~N~Y~~H~E~R~E~~

"So you find dad." I pointed to Rose. "You find Sarah Jane" I pointed to Mickey. "And I'll go save Jack."

"What about me? What do I do?" Asked Jackie.

"You stay here mum!" nearly shouted Rose for the millionth time. "I have a little brother that needs you to look after him." Ah the going for the motherly instincts, big mistake.

"And I have a daughter that needs me even more!" She growled "If you're going to go off with him again, back in our world... I'll, I'll, I'll never see you again." And we're back to the water works once more.

"Mum, it's going to be fine. You know I have to do this." Rose reassured her.

"Look, Rose you need to go. Now! We have no time to waste and frankly I have better places to be right." My mind went back to Rumpel in his wonderfully tight leather pants that really brought out his...

"Stop that right now!" Groaned Mickey, interrupting me from my lovely fantasy. "Rose, go before she starts thinking about you know who again."

Rose laughed "Too late! Not to mention she's always thinking about him. I think it's kinda sweet though admittedly it can get on your nerves... Belle focus!" I looked back at her.

"Could you guys stop interrupting my day dreams?" I glared. "And why do you always wait until the really good bit?"

"Belle just thinking, the sooner we save the universe the sooner you get back to your lovely Rumpy." She teased.

"Hey! Only I get to call him Rumpy." I complained.

"Have you actually ever called him Rumpy?" asked Mickey.

"Well no..."

"So how do you know he'll even like it? Let alone allow you to use it." Mickey counter argued.

"Because he loves me." I smiled smugly.

"Look, just get out of here Rose before I lose my sanity." Groaned Mickey.

"Just because your sanity is so important to me, bye." She waved before hitting the big button on the device and vanished into thin air.

"Well in that case see you later." I waved. I paused just before hitting the orange button on my device. "Remember Jackie is your responsibility. I'm not dealing with Rose's fit of anger if her mum gets hurt. Understood?"

"Yes madam." Saluted Mickey.

I hit the button and within an instant everything around me changed. I was in Cardiff and I was safe... for now.

**There was a lot of talking in that chapter. Sorry for that. If you think it was overboard please let me know. Your comments are always welcome :D **

**Most importantly "No, he cosplays. Moron."** **was a quote from an awesome review by** **Cu Chulainn 1945 which I just had to use.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated for like in forever. Life has just been crazy, crazy in a good way but crazy all the same. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 7

Cardiff

I could hear the screams of all the people around me. When I looked up at the sky I couldn't help but smile. There in the sky were twenty-seven planets, well twenty-six since the lost moon of Poosh was well, a moon. Still it was a beautiful and amazing sight, even if it did mean trouble, lots and lots of trouble. "And it's only just beginning." I smirked.

"That's impossible." I heard a man murmur into the darkness.

"Ah!" I turned around to see him face to face. "Just the man I was looking for." I smiled.

"Belle!" He screamed with glee as he pulled me into a giant bear hug.

"Captain" I beamed back once he let me go.

"Where's your dad?" He asked as we walked back into Torchwood.

I grabbed him by the arms and slammed his back against the wall. "You trap me in a parallel world, and when I finally make it back all you can say is 'where's your dad'?" I glared at him. "I thought we were friends." I muttered as I let go of him.

"I am your friend." Jack sighed. "I'm just used to your dad being here in situations like this. He's the one who's always here to protect the earth, isn't he?"

"Yeah well hopefully Rose has found him but in the mean time we need to get down to business."

"Rose? How?" He asked.

"Long story that we don't have time for right now. The earth has been moved, there's twenty-six planets in the sky and a lost moon; let's get to work."

"Yes madam!" He saluted.

We walked into Torchwood "So you still have the same boy toy. That's impressive for you." I smirked at Jack as the man in the suit turned red.

"Belle, there's no need for that." Jack scolded. "No hallucinogenic lipstick this time."

"Cross my hearts and hope to die." I beamed back at him.

"Mum!" called out a voice.

I looked at Jack with my head tilted in confusion. "What?"

Wham! The kid hit me in a tight hug that I didn't see coming. "I missed you so much mummy. I knew you would find me." He smiled up at me with his hazelnut eyes.

I felt like my head was going to explode. Why was this kid calling me mum? "Umm of course I'd find you." I smiled down at him awkwardly before looking back at Jack with eyes screaming help.

"So when were you going to tell me about your son, Bae?" asked Jack.

I poked my tongue out at him. "Thanks for nothing."

"Mummy you can get us back to papa, can't you? I didn't mean to leave him but the green hole dragged me through without him." He cried. "I called him a coward just before I lost him." He looked up at me; his eyes were clouded with tears. "How could I do that to him? I didn't really mean it. I was just upset." He cried back into my chest.

I bent down and whispered into his ear "Don't worry, we'll find your papa."

He kissed me on the cheek before letting me go and taking my left hand. "Thank you mummy." He rubbed my hand and stared at it before looking back at me in confusion. "Where's your wedding ring? You never take it off!"

"Bae," I put my hands on his shoulders reassuringly. "You know how I travel through time and space." He nodded. "I haven't actually ah met you yet."

"Oh, so you can't find papa then?" He looked at the floor I couldn't see it but I could somehow feel that his tears were reforming.

"Hey kid, we're in Torchwood." I smiled as I lifted his head up and wiped away his tears. "Anything is possible."

"He's not from this world, you can't find him here." He sighed as if defeated.

"Oh my goodness, you're dad is Rumpelstiltskin, isn't he?" I could feel my lips almost reaching my eyes in an excited smile.

"Yeah, how did... oh I remember, papa said you keep meeting in the wrong order."

"Yep that right kid." I beamed as Bae put his arms around me again.

"Wait, we're in a serious situation and we're taking the earth as moved, sort of seriousness and you two are just talking about how you're apparently are married to a fairytale character." Complained the same girl who had been wearing a leather jacket the last time I was here, but now she was in a red sweeter. That was a long explanation; I really need to learn people's names around here.

"Yeah well feel sorry for Mickey who's put up with me constantly talking, reading and daydreaming about Rumpelstiltskin for days on end. Seriously you have nothing to complain about." I replied.

"Gwen has a point, the earth has been moved and we need to focus right now." Jack tried to remind me. Frankly I was just glad that I now know her name without actually having to ask her and look dumb for doing so.

"Jack _stop_ sounding like Mickey. It doesn't suit you." I whined.

"What's that?" asked Gwen pointing at the screen. "That's not a planet."

I walked around to look at the screen awkwardly as Bae was still clinging on to me. When I saw the red circle I recognised it instantly. Without even truly realising it, I pulled Bae closer to me in a protective grip. "Ah just like I thought." I murmured.

"What is it?" whispered Gwen as the air grew tense.

"It's trouble, deadly trouble."


End file.
